Moving Into Your Arms
by Revolving Dragunov
Summary: After the death of Usagi and Rei, Mamoru and Minako's bond grew stronger out of hurt as the friends seek to find comfort in one another. However, Mamoru has feelings for Minako that he cannot seem to fully express to her...until a couple of unexpected people help him. Minako/Mamoru Rei/Usagi
1. Eternal Love

**Moving Into Your Arms**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

Author Note: This story is not for die-hard Usagi/Mamoru or Rei/Minako lovers.

**Chapter 1- Eternal Love**

"_Hey Usagi. Hey Rei. It's me again. I know it seems like I visit you two almost every day but I can't help it. It still feels strange that you two are gone even after all of this time. Everyone misses you two. Things haven't been the same since that day. It has been tough for all of us but we are slowly making it through. Both of you will be glad to know that Makoto finally proposed to Ami and Ami gladly accepted. I even helped pick out the ring. It was wonderful occasion. All of the senshi were there when Makoto proposed. Mamoru was there too. Ami was in tears by the time Makoto's proposal was finished. They are still deciding on a wedding date. Usagi I know if you were here that the wedding date would be set by now. You would have probably picked out the dresses, music, cake, and everything else already. It would have turned into your dream wedding that you wanted with Rei."_

Minako knelt before the two gravestones in front of her that belonged to her friends. As she laid flowers on the gravestones, a couple of silent tears began to shed from her eyes. The inside of her nose felt like it was on fire. She felt her throat getting tighter as her breath became irregular.

"_But that would have been okay_. _I would rather have you and Rei here with us. You two took a piece of me to the grave with you. I miss you guys so much. I miss the way you two would argue and then make up. I miss the way you two would joke around. I miss how you two would help out any of us out if we had a problem. You two were always there when we needed you. I keep hoping that this just a bad dream and that I will wake up from it eventually. However, I know you two are in a better place right now. I was just stopping by. I didn't mean to take up too much of you guys' time."_

Minako felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Mina, you shouldn't be out here alone,"a man called out to her.

Minako addressed the man not taking her eyes off of the gravestones. "I'm never alone. They will always be with me Mamoru."

"I can't believe it has already been a year Minako."

"I know. It still seems like it happened yesterday."

Minako caught a glimpse of Mamoru looking at Usagi's gravestone. "Do you still love her?"

"I will always love Usagi but I am not _in_ love with her anymore. I have accepted the fact that she was in love with Rei a long time ago. It took a while but my wounds eventually healed after the break up. I knew that she loved me but what she felt for Rei was much stronger. I held no hostile feelings towards either of them. I was not going to stand in the way of their love, no matter what happened in our past lives. "

"That was very noble of you Mamoru."

"It was the right thing to do Minako. _They_ were the ones who truly belonged together. Besides, Usagi wasn't the only one who was freed from destiny. Now I have the opportunity to forge my own path. I am moving on to the next chapter of my life. I know Usako would have wanted me to as well."

"Yeah she would have. Everything still feels so surreal though. I know that we risk our lives in every battle but it didn't really hit me until I realized that Usagi and Rei were not going to be brought back to life this time."

"I understand. They did what they had to do though. We threw all of our attacks at the enemy and he wouldn't budge." That was a very powerful youma that night who was hell-bent on destroying the Earth." I remember when Rei took the attack that was meant for Usagi. Usagi held Rei in her arms as she died and that shattered her to pieces. I have never heard Usagi cry like that before. It was more intense than the first time I broke up with her. _I_ even felt her pain. However, Rei's death sparked something in her."

Minako finished his sentence. "And she, without hesitation, used the Ginzuishou at its maximum power knowing she wouldn't survive. Her tactics saved the entire planet as it destroyed the youma but I wish there was another way."

Mamoru was quiet for a moment. "You know I honestly think a part of her wanted to use the Ginzuishou to be with Rei. Rei was her world. This may seem like a horrible thing to say but Usagi died right when Rei did. You saw the look in her eyes. Even if Usagi survived she would not have been the same so in a way this was the best thing for the both of them."

Mamoru soon felt fist pound on his chest. "DON'T SAY THAT MAMORU!" Minako yelled as more tears rushed from her eyes. Her tears were not silent this time.

Mamoru just took the punches and raised Minako's chin so their eyes could meet. "I know it hurts. I'm hurting too but could you really imagine Usagi's world without Rei?"

Minako had to think about his question. She finally came to a conclusion. "No." she stated softly through blurry eyes.

Mamoru wiped the tears from her eyes. "Tears aren't fitting for someone as beautiful as you Mina. Think about it like this: Usagi and Rei are probably arguing somewhere right now since you know that's how they show their affection for one another."

Minako giggled. "I'm sure Usagi gets on Rei's nerves at times."

Mamoru smiled as he looked at Rei's gravestone and spoke. "_I'm sure you have a handful with Usagi wherever you are Rei. Make sure you take good care of her."_

Minako started to rub her arms as the wind began to blow.

"Here take my jacket. I will walk you home." Mamoru offered.

"Thanks Mamoru." Minako said putting on his jacket. As the two were leaving Minako stopped and looked back at the two graves. "_Thank you for saving the Earth Usagi and Rei. Oh and Rei I took your mangas. I hope you don't mind. I didn't want them to go to waste. Bye!" _Minako hurried off with Mamoru soon after mentioning the mangas as if Rei would be mad.

End of chapter 1

* * *

Author Notes:

Did you like this chapter? Was it just a plain awful start? Reviews are always appreciated. Originally this was going to be a one-shot but I figure it would be best if this story had multiple chapters. I was thinking about how to write the next chapter for my other story but my mind wandered off and so now I am here with this story. It is my plan to write for this story when for some reason, I can't focus on planning future chapters for my other story "She's The King". However, if there I see there is a decent interest for this story then I will try to upload chapters adjacently. This story was one in my head that I just had to type. Also, I am going to alternate between saying "Minako" and "Mina" a lot.


	2. Just Like Old Times

**Moving Into Your Arms**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 2- Just Like Old Times**

_Location: Somewhere beautiful_

"She took my mangas?! That Mina!" Rei shouted looking down at the Earth as Minako and Mamoru walked away.

"Well it's not like you were using them love."

"Hey I would have read them Usagi. I was just a little bit busy….being dead and all you know." Rei said sarcastically.

"Yeah because being dead tends to take a lot out of you Rei." Usagi said just as sarcastically.

"It does when I'm with you odango."

"HEY! Are you calling me a burden?"

"No! I meant that in a good way Usagi."

"No you didn't Rei!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Do you _want _me to call you a burden?"

"No but I know that is what you think I am. You're a burden too you know."

Rei's jaw dropped. "Fine you _are _a burden then."

"See? I KNEW you thought I was a burden!"

"I only called you a burden because you called me one Usagi."

"It doesn't matter!"

"Well if you think I'm a burden then I will just leave!"

Usagi gripped Rei's arm as she attempted to walk away.

"Let go of me Usagi! I'm leaving!" Rei said trying to hold her laughter in but not succeeding.

"No I can't let you go Rei. I'm your burden remember? You're staying with me for an eternity."

Rei pretended to be sad. "Nope. I'm not going to weigh you down anymore Usagi."

Usagi pulled onto Rei's shirt bringing her to the ground. Rei eventually found herself on top of the blonde. Both giggled before gazing into one another's eyes.

"But I like it when you weigh me down." Usagi said enjoying the larger senshi on top of her. "It wouldn't be heaven without you."

"And I couldn't think of a better person to spend an eternity with that you my princess." Rei added.

Usagi ran her hand over Rei's check before leaning in for a passionate kiss. "I love you Rei." she whispered.

"I love you too."

"What were we fighting about again Rei?"

"I don't know. Something about burdens and mangas."

"Oh yeah about how Mina took your mangas."

Rei chuckled. "I help save the world and she takes my mangas. That's Mina for you. I can't really hold it against her though. I know she really did that to have something to remember me by. I can't believe it has already been a year either."

"I know but I'm glad Ami and Makoto finally decided to tie the knot already. Those two deserve happiness."

A sad look came across Rei's face.

"Did I say something wrong sweetheart?"

"No not at all. I'm happy for them too. I just feel bad. I'm sorry that I couldn't give you the dream wedding you desired."

"Honey it's okay. Just being with you fulfills my desires."

Rei laid her head onto Usagi's chest. "But I still wish we could have made our love official."

Usagi began to tenderly stroke Rei's temple speaking to her in a soft voice. "I know….so do I."

Usagi decided to change the subject before she could make her love even sadder. "So I wonder what is going on with Mina and Mamo-chan. They seem to have gotten closer. Do you think they are an item now?"

"I was wondering that too. Maybe they are."

"Well we should find out!"

"You want us to spy on them?"

"Yeah!"

"No Usagi!"

"Come on Rei! Don't think of it as spying. Think of it as a checking up on friends. I know you miss them."

"I do miss them but this is crazy."

"They are taking our deaths the hardest Rei so we should see how they are coping. You've seen how many times Mina has been at our gravesite. We owe it to her."

"This is still insane."

Usagi rolled Rei over so that she was on top. "Pleaaaaase Rei?" she whined while showering Rei's neck with kisses during each beg.

"No Usagi."

"Pleaaaase?"

Rei was slowly losing this battle. "But Usagi…."

"Pleaaaase?"

"You're crazy!"

Usagi started to nibble on Rei's neck. "Please Rei?"

Rei melted under the sensations and caved in. There was no way she could resist those big blue eyes and tender kisses from her love. "Fine."

"YAY! Thank you Rei!" Usagi kissed her forehead. "This is going to be fun."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Rei asked herself.

"You will enjoy it. You'll see."

"Do you want to to go pay them a visit now?"

"No let's wait until tomorrow." Usagi's voice became seductive as she ran her hand up and down Rei's chest. There are other things I would like to do right now."

Rei arched an eyebrow and grinned. "Oh really and what would that be?"

"Well…." Usagi leaned into Rei's ear whispering her answer.

Rei's face turned a light shade of red. She faked a gasp. "Odango! What would your mother think about you talking like this? "

"Well thankfully she's alive so her thoughts don't matter. Besides she loved us being together." The conversation was short-lived before the blonde continued her kisses all over Rei slipping off all garments that dare stood in the way of her desire.

"This is going to be to a long night isn't it Usagi?"

"Mhmmmm."

Rei smiled as she wrapped her arms around her love. "Well who am I to deny my princess?" The two closed their eyes leaning in for an even deeper kiss.

It was indeed a long night.

End of chapter 2

* * *

Author Notes:

I was not going to write chapter 2 until next week but I could not stop thinking about it. I even cancelled my internship today just so I could focus on writing this. Now that's dedication! To all of my loyal readers of "She's The King" you will notice that both stories will eventually have similar elements/scenes in them. That is because I am writing this story to kind of hone my abilities in that one. To those who aren't reading that story then it wouldn't apply. I'm a huge Rei and Usagi fan if you can tell so I'm going to emphasize that in this story but I'm not going to forget about the Mina/Mamoru goodness. They were just absent from this scene so I could "set the stage". I promise that they will be in the next chapter. Anyways reviews are always appreciated whether you like the story so far or if you think it is just atrocious. There aren't many Mamoru/Mina fans out there that I know of so I would like to hear your input.


	3. Moon On A Mission

**Moving Into Your Arms**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 3- Moon On A Mission**

Tomorrow finally came and Usagi and Rei found themselves walking on the planet they used to inhabit.

"How does it feel to be back on Earth Usagi?"

"It feels weird Rei. I mean it's cool to walk the Earth as a dead person but it's strange. How does it feel for you?"

"It's weird for me too. I know it has only been a year but it feels like we have been away for so much longer."

The two girls saw the park not too far from them.

"There's the park Rei. Remember all of the good times we shared there?"

"I do. We had so many picnics there." Rei then pointed to a tree. "And there is where we had our first kiss."

"It really was peacefully wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was Usagi."

Usagi walked over to a nearby swing and sat in it. Rei instinctively got behind her and started to push. Even with nights like the one they had just hours ago, they never lost their inner innocence. Rei spent the next few minutes pushing Usagi before seeing a group of familiar faces. Usagi caught notice of them too.

"Hey look it's the Outers!" Usagi said as she saw Haruka and Michiru. The couple was watching Hotaru play on the slide with a pink-haired girl.

"….And Chibiusa? How is she still here?" Usagi asked Rei.

Rei appeared just as confused. "Beats me. She's _your_ daughter technically. Maybe you are revived in the future somehow and you and Mamoru….."

"No Rei. Don't even joke like that." Usagi said with a serious tone. Rei could tell she struck a nerve with Usagi.

"Sorry princess."

"It's okay. Earth isn't my home anymore. My home is with you."

"Then how do you explain Chibiusa?"

"I don't know. Perhaps Haruka and Michiru would know."

Usagi hopped off the swing and went with Rei to see the couple. They stood behind them as they spoke.

"Don't you just love days like this Haruka?"

"Yeah. Hotaru and Chibiusa are adorable when they play together. I just wish that the kitten and Rei were here to see them Michiru."

"Chibiusa is taking her mother's passing relatively well."

"She has always been very mature. She has seen a lot of things that no child should see. I wonder how she is still alive if her mother died in the past though. I wish Setsuna wouldn't keep it a secret from us."

"Even if Usagi was alive how would Chibiusa be here since she chose Rei over Mamoru?"

"You have a point Michiru. I still wouldn't have a clue. At any rate, at least Hotaru is there to help her through the rough patches, but for now let's just focus on this beautiful day Michiru."

As Michiru wrapped herself around her lover Rei and Usagi left them to be alone.

"So the Outers don't even know how she's still here? Why would Setsuna not tell them Rei?"

"I don't know but she is right there." Rei said looking at Setsuna sitting on a bench.

Usagi and Rei walked towards Setsuna and sat on both ends of her. Usagi started to wave her hand in front of the senshi's face. Setsuna did not budge.

"Usagi will you stop?" Rei asked a bit agitated.

"But it's fun. She can't see us anyways." The blonde continued having fun at Setsuna's expense until she felt a hand grab her wrist. That hand did not belong to Rei.

"Usagi I can see you." Setsuna said smiling.

"GAAH!" Usagi yelped scaring Rei in the process. "But….how?"

"I rule the gates of time. There's not much I don't know."

"True. I should have known that." Usagi said.

"Setsuna why haven't you told the Outers how Chibiusa is still here?" Rei asked.

Setsuna paused for a moment. "Everything will be explained in time."

The girls looked confused by her statement. However, Setsuna continued.

"You two came here to see Minako and Mamoru. They are sitting down at the arcade right now."

"To the arcade it is then. Thanks Setsuna!" Usagi said before she and Rei left.

* * *

"The arcade is just across the street but the traffic is a little congested so be careful Usagi."

"Be careful? What is going to happen to us if we don't? Will we _die_?" Usagi said in a joking manner. She challenged Rei's suggestion by walking out in front of a bus.

"USAGI YOU BAKA!" Rei screamed.

The bus just went right through the blonde. Usagi stood there smiling. "Your turn."

"You are going to give me a heart attack Usagi."

"Come on Rei! Step into the road with me."

Usagi could see the fear in Rei's eyes even though she tried to hide it. Rei had not gotten completely used to being dead yet so her mindset was still that of a physical human's. Usagi stopped her mocking and extended a hand out to her.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Rei."

Rei trusted her lover as she made her way across through all the traffic, grabbing on to Usagi's hand.

"See Rei? I told you I wasn't going to let anything happen to you." Usagi pointed to a window where their friends were sitting. "And Mamoru and Minako are just over there. "I bet we can even run right through the wall to see to them."

"Usagi I wouldn't do that."

"Nonsense Rei. Did you not see the cars pass through us? I'll race you."

"Usagi wait!"

THUD!

Usagi groaned with her face and body pressed against the wall.

"Ow…._of course_ that would happen!"

Rei peeled her lover from the building. "Do you want to use the door _now_?"

"Yeah I think that would be the better option."

The two girls went in and sat beside Minako and Mamoru and listened to their conversation.

* * *

"So Mamoru, do you have a certain love interest in your life right now?"

Mamoru smiled. "Why yes I do Mina."

"Who is the lucky lady?"

"She's actually a good friend of mine."

"Have you told her how you felt?"

"Nah she wouldn't be interested in me. How about yourself? Do_ you_ have a special guy in your life right now?"

"Well yes and no. There is a guy I'm interested in but he is off-limits so I'm looking for someone else who could be that special guy. You would think I wouldn't have this problem being the Goddess of Love but I just haven't found the right guy yet."

"You will find the right person Mina."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you are "Mina". You are one in a million. Any guy would be privileged to have you."

"Awww stop it Mamoru you are going to make me blush."

"It's true."

"Well I do have a date tonight. We are going to meet up outside here actually."

"Oh yeah? He could be that special guy."

"He could be but I'm not banking on it. I met him through a distant cousin so I have no clue what he will be like. I'm a little nervous though. Maybe you could hang out in the arcade and spot me just to make sure everything goes well?

"Sure Mina. What time should I be here?"

"He should be here at 8:00 p.m."

"Okay then 8:00 pm. it is then."

Minako rose from her seat. "Great! I will see you then Mamoru. I should start getting ready. I only have a few hours before 8:00 p.m. gets here."

"Alright. I will see you then Minako."

As Minako walked away Mamoru's face turned into a sad expression. He let out a huge sigh.

"I wish I was _your_ special guy Mina." Mamoru said to himself as he got up and walked away as well.

* * *

"Rei?"

"Yes Usagi?"

"I don't need supernatural powers to see that Mina is into him just like he is into her and is just hiding behind other guys so she won't have to deal with her feelings."

"Neither do I Usagi."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Rei?"

"That we should go on a "date" here at 8:00 p.m.?"

"Yup. I say we bring these two lovebirds together."

"And _how_ do you suppose we do _that_ Usagi?"

"I have no clue but we will find a way."

"I can tell you are starting to rub off on me Usagi. Normally I would be against this but it's for Mina and Mamoru so why not?"

"Now that's the spirit Rei….pun intended. For Mina and Mamoru!"

Rei smiled. "For Mina and Mamoru."

End of chapter 3

* * *

Author Notes:

Like the story? Hate it? Let me know in the reviews. I would like to thank all of my reviewers so far. Joanna-NK and TruePrime: I actually received your reviews while writing this chapter. I'm not going to lie. The Mamoru/Mina pairing was kind of odd to me at first as it deviated from my typical yuri pairings but the two are growing on me. Heck I am STILL trying to figure out how I'm going to make it happen. I'm with Usagi on this one. I will figure something out….or rather her and Rei will. :)


	4. Watching Over You

**Moving Into Your Arms**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 4- Watching Over You**

Rei and Usagi passed the time by playing games at the arcade until it was time for Minako's date to arrive.

"You lose again Usagi. That's the fifth time in the row."

"Those were all just warm ups Rei. The _real_ game starts now. The winner gets a kiss."

"Well who losses there?"

The girls began to quickly fumble with the buttons and joysticks on the machine. It was an intense sixty seconds as punches and kicks were delivered one after another. Both life bars on the game were decreasing steadily. When the clock hit zero, both characters were standing so the winner was decided by the amount of health left.

PLAYER 2 WINS!

"I win Rei! My two percent of health beats your one percent."

"I win the last five rounds and you win this one? What a fluke victory!"

"It doesn't matter how I get the victory as long as I win."

"No _that _was a warm up."

"Nope. You can't do that Rei."

"Why is it every time I win it is just a warm up but when I lose it's the real game with you?"

Usagi evaded her question. "Stop stalling and give me my kiss."

Rei grinned while propping Usagi up against the arcade machine. "Well. I _did_ lose after all." Rei leaned in and locked her lips with the blonde. Usagi replied by pulling Rei's waist closer, exploring her curves.

"Whoa Usa, still excited from last night huh?"

"How can I not be? I _do_ have an amazing lover after all." Usagi said reaching for another kiss.

"You two just can't get enough of each other can you?"

Usagi squeaked in Rei's mouth and looked at the person who was speaking to them. "I'm dead and _you're_ the one scaring me Setsuna. Now how does that work?"

Setsuna laughed. "I would have knocked if there were doors. It looks like you two could use a room."

"Well what brings you here?" Rei asked with laughter in her voice.

Setsuna turned her head to where Mamoru was coming in and taking a seat. Minako was standing outside waiting.

"I know you and Rei are trying to bring Mamoru and Minako together. Because of your agenda, they now have the ability to see you. Minako's date will not go well. The guy will be a jerk to her. Use that to your advantage. "

Usagi answered. "Hai we will but Setsuna….tell me how Chibiusa is doing."

"She is fine. Your family has no recollection of her. Chibiusa is staying with me for now."

Setsuna's mysterious ways came back to her as she walked off without saying anything else.

"Setsuna wait!" Usagi called out to her. "I know you aren't giving specifics but can you please tell me what _exactly_ is keeping Chibiusa alive?"

Setsuna paused for a moment and answered Usagi without looking at her. "You and Rei are. Goodbye princess."

Usagi and Rei looked at each other with confusion.

"We are?" Usagi asked. "How is that even possible Rei?"

"I don't know. Setsuna sure loves her mind games Usa. If we are trying to get Mamoru and Mina together but Mamoru is technically the father of _your _child then… I don't know. It's too confusing to even think about it right now."

"Right. We can deal with that later. So this guy Mina is meeting will be a jerk huh? Are you ready for this Rei?"

"As ready as you are love."

* * *

Mamoru was looking at Minako from the window. Mamoru gave her two thumbs up when she turned to look at him.

"Excuse me sir here are your drinks."

Mamoru looked at the waitress who was addressing him. "I didn't order these mam."

"Oh these are on the house. We are now adding citrus lemonade soda to the menu and we are giving out the first round for free. I have one for you and your girlfriend outside."

"Thanks but she isn't my girlfriend."

"_Not yet at least_." The waitress mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing! I was just saying that you should be careful with these bottles since they are glass. They could really hurt someone when placed in the wrong situation….really _really_ hurt." The waitress whispered the last part.

"Uhhhh thanks for the tip." Mamoru looked at her name tag in order to address her properly. "Wasagi…."

"No problem"

Mamoru's face then contorted in confusion as he took a closer look at the waitress. He noticed that the waitress had blonde hair wrapped in a bun and big blue eyes.

"Is there something else I can help you with?"

"No Wasagi….you just looked familiar is all. "You remind me of a friend I had a long time ago."

Wasagi smiled and walked off. "Well okay then. Enjoy yourself!"

* * *

"Hi there. You must be Todd." Minako reached out to shake her date's hand. However, his hands were already rubbing against her sides.

"Your cousin did not tell me you were THIS hot!"

Minako backed off from his embrace. "How about at least saying "hi" first?"

"Okay babe….hi. Does that make you happy now?"

"Not with an attitude like that."

"You will be okay." Todd got behind Minako and placed his hands on her shoulders. He whispered to her. "I got something that can make you happy."

Minako shrugged off him. "Do you talk to _every_ girl like this? I think this date is over."

"Oh this date is only just beginning." Todd grabbed Minako by the wrist. "Come on sweetheart you will like it."

"Let go!" Minako yelled.

Mamoru was sickened by the site and decided it was time to interfere. He looked down at the glass bottle in front of him and thought about what Wasagi said. The words "really _really_ hurt" came to his mind.

"Excuse me sir but am not fond of the way you are treating this beautiful lady. She should be treated with respect." Mamoru said to Todd.

"And who are you supposed to be? Her boyfriend?" Todd mocked.

"It doesn't matter who I am. I am going to ask you nicely to act like a gentleman and apologize."

Todd waved his hand at the dark-haired man. "Piss off and go somewhere else!"

Mamoru kept his composure. "You're right. I had no reason to intrude on this date. I am sorry." He finished the rest of his soda while talking to him. "This soda is good. It's a citrus lemonade soda. You should try one. Hey watch this."

The prince flipped his empty bottle up in the air. The bottle rotated several times before Mamoru caught it and smacked it in Todd's face. The bottle shattered into tiny pieces as Todd fell to the ground. Mamoru then looked at Minako and smiled. "There's another soda waiting for you in the arcade if you would like to try."

A dizzy Todd hobbled away before Minako could answer. After he left, Mamoru and Minako went back inside and sat at the table.

* * *

"Wow I can't believe your cousin would set you up with an idiot like that."

Minako's expression turned into a sad one. "What's wrong with me Mamoru? Why can't I find a good guy?"

"Mina nothing is wrong with you. You are perfect in every way. _They_ are the ones with the issues. Like I said earlier you _will_ find the right guy but until then we can have some fun."

"How Mamoru? I know you didn't come here expecting to pay for anything and I thought Todd was going to treat me tonight."

Mamoru rubbed his chin. "Hmmm? Don't worry. We will figure something out."

Right when Mamoru made that statement another waitress walked up to them. This waitress had raven hair wrapped in a bun just like Wasagi's.

"I hope the date is going well between you two."

Deep blushes came across the faces of Minako and Mamoru.

"We are just friends." Minako said. She and Mamoru took a closer look at the waitress.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No. You just look like an old friend of ours." Minako said as she looked at her name tag. "Faye" was her name.

"That's a beautiful name. Our friend had a name similar to that."

"Awww well thank you. Anyways I came over here to tell you two that tonight is free token night." Faye said as she placed a full bucket of tokens on the table. "So have fun and play all of the games you want to with this bucket of tokens! Enjoy!" Faye left and went into the staff room. The other waitress was there and spoke to her.

"Free token night…. "_Faye_"? You couldn't have been more creative?"

"_You're_ one to talk "_Wasagi_". All you did was give them a soda!"

"But look what happened with that. The bottle landed right in that jerk's face just like I knew it would."

Faye didn't feel like arguing. "Okay "Wasagi" you win."

"Oh I win again huh?"

Faye wrapped her arms around Wasagi's waist "Yep and speaking of winning, we never got around to finishing that kiss from earlier."

"That's right. Faye and Wasagi's lips joined together with a fiery, yet tender passion. It wasn't long before Wasagi pushed Faye onto a nearby table and straddled her.

"They will be playing for a while with all of those tokens you gave them."

Faye knew where Wasagi was headed with this and a smile grew on her face. "I don't have a choice in this do I?"

"Nope." Wasagi said with dominance as she planted a kiss on the neck of Faye.

Meanwhile, Mamoru and Minako were still left dumbfounded.

"Well that was convenient wasn't it Minako?"

"Yeah that was. Oh well we can't let them go to waste."

And with that Mamoru and Minako went to go have some fun in the game room while a couple of waitresses were having fun in the staff room."

* * *

After a couple of hours, Minako and Mamoru were finished with their arcade games and went outside to meet Motoki during closing time.

"So Motoki when was citrus lemonade soda added to the menu?" Mamoru asked.

"Ummmm we haven't added it yet." Motoki replied.

"What do you mean you haven't yet?

"We aren't serving that until next month. How do you know about that anyway?"

"Because Minako and I were given some on the house by a waitress."

"What are you talking about? I was the only person working today."

"Haha very funny. What's next? You're going to tell me that there was no free token night tonight either?"

Motoki looked at his friend like he had lost his mind. "Free token night? We don't do that."

Minako stepped in. "That's impossible. There was a waitress here with raven hair in a bun and her name was Faye. She gave us a bucket full of tokens and told us that tonight was free token night."

"Yeah and I saw another waitress with blue eyes and blonde hair that was also in a bun. She was the one that gave us free sodas. Her name was Wasagi." Mamoru added.

"There are no waitresses that work here by the names of "Wasagi" and "Faye".

"But they have to work here!" Mamoru yelled.

"No they don't. I look over all of the cameras nightly. There were no other workers here tonight but me. I have no clue where you got those tokens from. You two should get some rest because you guys are seeing things. Goodnight."

"Motoki must be the one losing it." Minako suggested.

"Yeah. It is probably all of those hours he is working Mina. They must be getting to his mind. We should get out of here." Mamoru wrapped his arm around Minako as the two made their way back to her house.

Neither saw that they were being watched by a couple of angels sitting on edge of the roof.

End of chapter 4

* * *

Author Notes: This chapter was longer than expected. As usual reviews are always appreciated whether you liked the chapter or thought it was the most awful thing you have ever read. Let me know! Also I realized thanks to a wonderful reviewer that this story has been more Reiusa centric so far so I will do my best to work on giving Mina and Mamoru more spotlight.


	5. That's An Order

**Moving Into Your Arms**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 5- That's An Order**

"I had a really great time with you tonight Mamoru." Minako said as they reached her doorstep.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Mina."

There was a silence that filled the air as the two gazed into one another's eyes. The distance between them slowly closed. Usagi and Rei were ducked behind a nearby bush.

"_Come on Mamoru….kiss Mina! You know you want to._" Usagi secretely whispered.

"_And_ _Mina wants him to as well_. _Kiss her Mamoru!_" Rei added.

"Mina?"

"Yes Mamoru?"

"I…."

"_Confess your undying love for her Mamoru! You can do it!_" Usagi cheered

"You…?" Minako persisted.

Mamoru reached in for a hug instead of a kiss. "I….hope you sleep well tonight."

"Oh okay….you too." Minako said with a hint of disappointment in her tone.

" "_I hope you sleep well tonight?" Really Mamoru?"_said an annoyed Usagi who then proceeded to pick up a pebble and throw it at his head.

"Ow!"

Rei gave Usagi like she had lost her mind.

"_I wanted to knock some sense into him."_

"Are you okay Mamoru?" Minako asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. An acorn probably just fell from a tree and hit my head. Well, you have a goodnight Mina." Mamoru said as he walked away.

Once Mamoru was out of sight, Minako let out a sad sigh and went into her house.

The sadness on Minako's face broke Rei's heart. "Awww poor Minako. "

"I think it's time we had a chat with the prince of Earth Rei."

"I agree my love. That will work better than throwing pebbles at his head."

* * *

While on the way to his house, Mamoru stopped to lean on a rail. He was admiring the view of the sky from a distance while thoughts about a certain blonde ran through his mind.

"I wish I could tell Minako how I feel about her." Mamoru said to himself.

"So why don't you?" a female asked.

"Who's there?!" Mamoru asked turning around quickly to see the owner of the voice. His face turned pale.

"Usagi?!"

"You look like you have just seen a ghost Mamoru."

"That's because you ARE a ghost hun." Usagi's lover responded.

"Oh yeah that's right. I wasn't even thinking about that pun."

Mamoru looked at the other person beside him. "Rei!?"

Rei spoke in an unconvincing ghost-like tone. "That's right Mamoru. Your ex-girlfriends have come to haunt you. Woooooo!" She motioned her arms in a ghost-like manner for an added effect.

Mamoru's face turned even paler.

"Relax Mamoru. It was Usagi's idea to come down and check on you and Mina."

"How do you two know about my feelings towards her?

"We saw the way you looked at her. You two were so cute at the arcade."

"The arcade….wait a minute. Wasagi and Faye!"

"That's right! I'm glad to see that you made good use of that bottle. I told you it would really _really_ hurt."

Mamoru smiled. "Now that I think of it, you two _would_ do something like that."

"All in the name of love….and speaking of love, you're in love with her aren't you?"

Mamoru waited a few seconds before responding. "Yes Usagi….I am. After you and Rei died we became closer and over time I found myself slowly falling for her."

"Awwww Mamoru!" Usagi exclaimed. "You should tell her."

"She wouldn't go for a guy like me."

"And why not Mamoru?"

"You know how free-spirited she can be. I'm not the most exciting guy to date. Both of you know that first hand. She would find me boring."

Rei stepped in. "I wouldn't jump to conclusions Mamoru. With how you close you two are I wouldn't doubt that she has feelings for you. You should go for it."

"But….but…."

"We aren't really _asking_ you Mamoru. It's more like _telling_ you to. You will tell Minako how you feel or I shall punish you in the name of the moon!" Usagi said striking her former senshi pose.

"Yes you shall do as your moon princess commands or in the name of Mars I will punish you too." Rei added while striking her own pose.

"I guess I really don't have a choice in this do I?"

"Nope." both girls said in unison.

"Well I would want to make it a memorable experience. I wonder how would I go about doing that?"

"Hmmmm…." Usagi pondered as she walked back and forth. She then stumbled across a flyer.

"Ah….here we go. Look at this Mamo-chan. "_Tokyo's Tenth Annual Costume Party". _It's located at the nearby recreation center and it is tomorrow night. That would be perfect! If you want to be exciting then you can spice it up by writing an anonymous letter to her beforehand telling her that you will meet her there."

"That's a wonderful idea love." Rei said.

"I actually like that idea but what if she doesn't show up?" Mamoru asked.

"Oh don't worry about that." Rei continued. "I will personally make sure that she appears."

"You better get started on that letter now Mamo-chan." Usagi persisted.

"But I don't have a pencil, paper, or even a place to write on."

"Look to your far left." Rei commanded.

Mamoru obeyed and looked to his far left. He saw a smooth-surfaced picnic table with everything he needed to write the letter. There was even a fancy envelope in the corner.

"Usagi….Rei….h-how did that-"

His question was cut short as he noticed that Usagi and Rei were no longer there. Mamoru smiled. "That Rei and Usa." he thought. He then walked over to the table and sat down. While tapping the pencil on his head, he began to formulate what he was going to write.

After he was finished with the letter he placed it in the envelope and walked back to Minako's house. He paused right before dropping the envelope into her mailbox.

"I don't know about this." He thought out loud.

"Ow!" Mamoru yelled as another pebble landed on his head. This one seemed to have a little bit more force behind hit. He soon realized that the objects hitting his head did not happen on accident.

"Okay Usako! You made your point." The black-haired man quickly dropped the letter in the mailbox and continued on your way home.

"_Usa was that really necessary?"_

"_Yup Rei."_

"_Well you know what?"_

"_What Rei?"_

"_I thought so too. It's time for Mina to have her knight in shining armor._"

"_You're my knight in shining armor Rei._"

"_And you're my princess Usagi."_

"_So what should we do until tomorrow morning Rei?"_

"_Lets slip back into the arcade and play more games Usa."_

"_That sounds good to me Rei. The winner gets a kiss."_

Rei smiled. "_Ooooh I know where this is going. Alright you're on!_"

End of chapter 5

* * *

Author Notes:

As usual did you love this chapter? Was this chapter just plain awful? Let me know. Reviews are always appreciated. Don't keep me in the dark. I want to thank everyone for your reviews so far. They really mean a lot to me. This was originally going to be a longer chapter but I felt that it would be easier to break the scenes up into smaller sections.


	6. Taking A Chance

**Moving Into Your Arms**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 6- Taking a Chance**

Minako spent the next day helping Ami and Makoto plan their wedding. She checked her mailbox when she got home only to find a fancy envelope labeled with just her name on it.

"Hmmm that's odd. It's a lovely envelope though. I wonder what the letter is about." she thought as she took the envelope upstairs and into her room. She opened the envelope and read the letter.

_"__My dearest Minako,_

_I have admired your beauty from afar. You have captivated my soul for the longest now. It would be an honor if you and I could share a dance tonight. Tokyo is having their tenth annual costume party located at the nearby recreation center. The festivities began at 8:00 p.m. If you were to come then I will be the man who places a flower on you. I hope to see you there._

_Yours truly,_

_Man of mystery"_

"Man of mystery? Who is that?" Minako asked herserlf. "It's probably some idiot playing a joke. He probably wants to laugh at me being stood up. I'm not going to this thing." Minako said as she placed the letter back in the envelope. She was about to rip the envelope until a hand stopped her out of nowhere.

"You should give it a second thought Mina." A raven-haired girl said.

Minako was frightened. "REI?! Your dead!"

"Ummmm I know that but thanks for noticing."

Minako's door then opened. A blonde leaped inside of the room.

"Surprise Mina!" she yelled.

"Usagi!?"

"Are….you…two….ghosts?" Minako stammered.

Both girls looked at each other and then looked back at Minako. "Boo!" they both said in unison.

"Wait a minute. Usagi if you're a ghost then why did you use the door? Can't you walk through walls?"

"I tried that before and it didn't work so well so I think I will be sticking to doors for now." Usagi said rubbing her forehead. She still remembered the pain from when she first attempted to go through a wall.

"What have you two come?"

"Gee is that how you welcome your friends?" Rei mocked.

"No….I didn't mean it that way….I just."

"Haha I'm kidding. So tell me why you don't want to go to this dance."

"Well I haven't had the best luck in dating, lately. That letter just seems too good to be true. It's probably some idiot who wants to play games with my heart."

"And what if it's not?" Rei asked.

"Then….I don't know."

"Tell me something Mina….judging by the type of envelope used and the contents of that letter, does it sound like an idiot to you?"

"Well….no but he still could be one."

"Yes, that is still possible but then again it could also be "the one". I think you should take that chance and go."

"Listen to my girlfriend Mina." Usagi added. "She knows what she is talking about.

"I was scared to confess my feelings for Usagi at first. I knew she was with Mamoru at the time but I still took that chance. She could have easily rejected my feelings. She could have not wanted to be my friend anymore but to my surprise she felt the same way about me. She was just too scared to say anything. I would have never known if I did not take that chance and just look at us now." Rei wrapped her arm around her lover and smiled. "We are dead."

All three girls couldn't help but to laugh at the dark irony.

"I'm serious though Mina. Still, even in death we are happy…..all because I took that chance. You should take a chance too and go. If it doesn't work out then you can move on with your life. If it _does_ then you will be glad that you went."

Minako still looked unsure.

"Mina you are my friend. Would I ever lead you wrong?"

"No Rei. You wouldn't."

"We wouldn't be here if we didn't think you should go."

"But….the dance starts at 8:00 p.m. and it's already 7:30 p.m. I don't even have a costume to wear."

Usagi stepped in. "Well I'm sure that the "original Sailor Scout" can figure something out."

"That's right! Give me one minute." Minako said as she went into her closet to grab some attire. She then changed in the bathroom.

"How does this look?" Minako asked coming out of the bathroom.

"It's perfect." Usagi replied.

"I like it too." Rei said smiling. "It's quick and convenient. You don't have much time to get there so you should be going now. If you hurry then I won't even ask what you are doing with my mangas."

"Well….I….um….you see….well….uhhhh….hey look at the time! It's 7:35 p.m. already. I should get going now. Bye!"

Minako sped out of the room quickly. Rei laid down on the bed and picked up one of her mangas. Usagi snuggled right beside her. Rei moved the manga when Usagi tried to read along with her.

"Reiiiii!"

"My mangas! Get your own!"

Usagi placed her lips on Rei's cheek giving her an extended kiss. Rei melted again and finally decided to share the manga with her.

"That won't work all the time Usa."

"Yeah….sure it won't you big softie." Usagi joked.

Both girls giggled as Usagi laid her head on Rei's shoulder and began to read along with her.

End of chapter 6

* * *

Author Notes:

Did you like this chapter? Was this chapter just plain awful? Let me know. Reviews are always appreciated whether they are good or bad. Don't keep me in the dark. I'm looking forward to the next chapter myself.


	7. The Dance

**Moving Into Your Arms**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 7- The Dance**

When Minako finally arrived at the party, she took a seat. It was already 8:00 p.m and couples were starting to dance. She scanned the room for any male without a partner to see if he was the mystery man but to no avail. Minako began to feel even more lonely and stupid.

"See? No mystery man here." Minako thought. "I knew I should have stayed at home."

Right when she said that the double doors opened. She saw a caped man in a black tuxedo with white glasses over his face. This man walked over to Minako.

"Hey Mamoru! I see you are going as Tuxedo Mask."

"Hey Minako! I couldn't find another costume in time so this would have to do."

"Yeah same here. This was kind of last minute for me."

"Well I like your Sailor V attire. It's fitting of you."

"Thanks and same goes for your outfit Mamoru. So what brings you here?"

"Do you remember the lucky lady you asked me about yesterday?"

"Yes I do."

"Well I asked her to meet me here. I'm finally going to tell her how I feel about her tonight."

"Awww well good luck Mamoru. Some guy sent me an invitation to come and dance with him but I haven't seen him yet. I'm thinking he was just playing a cruel joke on me. Anyways I should let you go and wait on her. I hope everything goes well."

"Thanks. I hope so too Mina."

Mamoru moved closer to Minako and produced a rose from his hand out of nowhere. He then knelt in front of her and crowned her head with the rose. Minako's mouth opened only to say no words. Mamoru extended his hand out to the blonde and smiled.

"Would you like to dance Minako?"

"Wait, _you're_ the mystery man?"

"Yes. _You_ were the lucky lady you were asking me about. It would be an honor to have a dance with you if you let me."

Minako blushed while her hand connected with his. "Oh Mamoru, I would love to dance with you."

The next couple of hours slowly passed as the two danced to various tunes. When the party was nearing the end, the two waltzed to a slow song.

"So tell me more about this lucky lady Mamoru."

"Well she is a beautiful woman that I have fallen for. She makes me happy every time I see her. I am very thankful to have her in my life. It hurts me to see her with other guys who fail to see her inner beauty like I do. I just wish that she could see her true worth. She is a precious jewel that I want to protect and love. I would never hurt her. She is the one that I would like to start the next chapter of my life with."

Minako's voice became soft. "Mamoru…."

"Yes Mina?"

"You were the special guy I was referring to earlier. I didn't think you would be interested in someone like me. You're so wise and mature and I'm-"

Mamoru cut her off there, "You're a beautiful and intelligent woman. I love you just the way you are. You know, actually I thought you wouldn't be interested in me. I know I can be a bit bland at times but-"

"And I love you just the way you are too Mamoru. Plus you can't be that bland "Mr. Man of Mystery."

As the final song finished, they gazed into one another's eyes once again.

"Minako will you have me as your prince?"

"Yes I will. Will you have me as your princess?"

Mamoru kissed her forehead. "It would be my honor."

When the festival came to a close, the two left hand in hand from the building.

* * *

"Usagi, wake up."

A sleepy Usagi yawned while waking up. Usagi and Rei were still in Minako's bed. They fell asleep shortly after reading the mangas.

"Crap! Rei how long have we been sleep?

Rei looked at the clock.

"We have been sleep for a while. It's midnight."

Usagi looked out of the window and saw Mamoru and Minako in the yard talking.

"We overslept? Awwww Rei, we missed them dancing together!"

Rei walked over to the window and saw them. Minako was now leaned back into Mamoru's arms as the shared a deep and loving kiss. Mamoru had his cape wrapped around her.

Once the two finally caught their breath, Minako spoke in a whisper.

"I love you Mamoru."

"I love you too Mina."

Rei and Usagi smiled.

"Well I think they finally figured it out Usa."

"Yup. Our job is done now but we should check just to make sure Rei."

The two girls went to the yard and stood where the couple could easily see them. However, neither Mamoru or Minako saw them.

"Mamoru! Minako!" Usagi screamed at the couple. The two did not hear her.

"Yeah our job is done now Rei." Usagi confirmed.

The two girls left them as the newly formed couple kissed again.

"Mamoru what made you decide to tell me your feelings."

"You would think I'm crazy if I told you."

"Try me."

Mamoru was honest. "Well, it was Rei and Usagi."

"I knew those waitresses looked familiar. So you saw them too Mamoru? "

"Yeah, they practically forced me to tell you."

Minako laughed, "Yup that sounds like them alright. I originally had no plans to attend the dance but they convinced me. I'm glad they helped because now, I have my prince."

"I'm glad they helped as well. If this is a dream then I never want to wake up from it. Did I tell you that I love you already?"

"You could never say those words too many times Mamoru."

"Good. I love you Mina."

"I love you too Mamoru.

They kissed again under the night sky with even more passion than before. Neither one of them had to hide their feelings from each other ever again.

End of chapter 7

* * *

Author notes: What did you think about this chapter? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Let me know. Reviews are always appreciated whether they are good or bad. Don't keep me in the dark here. The story isn't over just yet. I hope to wrap it up within the next few chapters so hang in there!


	8. A New Era

**Moving Into Your Arms**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 8- A New Era**

_1000 years later_

_Location: Somewhere beautiful_

"Oh Rei, that was amazing!" Usagi panted as she collapsed onto her chest. "You're a wonderful lover."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it princess. One would think we would get tired of this after a thousand years but nope."

"Not at all Rei. Each and every time is a special one. I can't believe it has been a thousand years already. Crystal Tokyo would have existed by now."

"That's right Usa! We should see what the Earth looks like now."

They looked at a vision of Tokyo from where they were at. Everything was frozen in layers of ice. When they looked closer, they noticed that there was an outdoor wedding taking place with a small audience that consisted of Makoto, Ami, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru. Usagi and Rei then saw the bride and groom frozen together with their lips connected.

"That's Minako and Mamoru Rei! They got married!"

"Awww they finally tied the knot Usa. I'm so happy for them!"

"Me too Rei but where is Setsuna and Chibiusa?"

"Considering that she can see the future, she probably took Chibiusa and left Earth before they could get frozen."

"Well she could have let the others known. Oh Rei what are we going to do? I wish I could help them but I don't have the Ginzuishou in its physical form anymore."

Rei thought about possible solutions. "Wait a minute. Could the Ginzuishou be _rebirthed_ into someone, even if it's in a spiritual form?"

"I don't know Rei. The Ginzuishou has never been used outside of the royal bloodline before. However, I don't see why it couldn't be as long as the person has a pure heart. I could try."

"Now you just have to choose who Usa. They all have a pure heart."

Usagi looked at the bride and then looked back at Rei who nodded at her.

"Another mission Usa?"

"You know it Rei."

"We might want to put some clothes on first."

"Yeah, that would be good."

* * *

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

Rei's attack melted through the layers of ice that surrounded Mamoru and Minako.

"OWWW OW OW OW OW HOT OW!" the newly married couple yelled. Rei's attack obviously worked.

"You're welcome." Rei smiled.

The coupled looked at Rei and Usagi who were standing right in front of them.

"Rei? Usagi? What has happened?" Minako asked while looking around.

"The ecological disaster has happened and since then, everyone on Earth was placed in a deep slumber. It has been a thousand years already. I was supposed to unfreeze the Earth by now and bring it into a new era." Usagi said.

"I remember that. So does this mean that you and Rei have somehow been revived in order to do so?"

"Nope. We're still dead. Sorry." Usagi replied in a joking manner so the mood wouldn't be too depressing. "However, I believe that the Ginzuishou can be rebirthed into someone with a pure heart. That person will have the ability to unfreeze this Earth. Minako, as the leader of the senshi, I have chosen you for this task."

"But princess, I'm not sure if I can do such a task."

"I have faith in you Minako. I know you can do it."

Minako was still unsure about the decision.

"I understand your concerns Minako." Usagi said smiling. "If it is your wish not to do this then I can have Sailor Mars go around torching everything in sight until all of the ice is melted instead."

Rei, who really didn't feel like melting the whole planet, whispered to Minako.

"_Choose the Ginzuishou_."

Mamoru looked at his wife. "My love, you wouldn't be alone in this. We can rebuild Earth together."

"Do you really think I can do this Mamoru?"

"I know you can. I believe in you. Usagi and Rei believe in you as well. You have the maturity and the wisdom in order to restore this Earth."

"Plus we wouldn't be here if Usagi didn't think you could handle this." Rei added. "We are your friends and we would never mislead you."

"Well Usagi, if you really think I can do this then I will accept the Ginzuishou."

"Very well Minako. Give me your hands."

Minako obeyed and locked hands with Usagi. A powerful and blinding light beamed from Usagi's chest as the Ginzuishou exited her body and went into Minako's. Minako gasped as she could feel the power of the Ginzuishou rush through her body. By the time the light dimed, Usagi had taken the form of her future self.

"Neo Queen Serenity?" Minako asked.

"Please, just call me Serenity. Minako, you now wield the power of the Ginzuishou. Use that to restore Earth. Your senshi will be there to help you along with your husband."

Serenity then spoke to Mamoru. "Mamoru, this will not be an easy task but once it is completed, it will bring you and your wife even closer. You must never neglect any of her needs. Be there for her when she needs support or just someone to talk to."

"Hai Serenity, I will."

"The same goes for you Minako. You must never neglect your husband. There will be times when rebuilding the Earth will be just as stressful for him. Be there to take his stress away."

"Hai Serenity, I understand."

"Above all, always put your love for one other first and remember that Rei and I will always be there with you two."

Serenity and Rei gave Minako and Mamoru a hug before disappearing. As they faded out, Serenity's voice still could be heard.

"Good luck Mamoru and Minako. I love you both."

Rei's voice chimed in. "Remember to keep your love first. That will be very important in your upcoming task."

The married coupled looked at each other and then looked around at all of the ice surrounding them.

"Looks like we better get started now Mamoru."

Mamoru held her hand.

"Are you ready love?"

"Hai Minako. I am."

The Ginzuishou's light radiated from Minako's chest and stretched across the entire Earth, unfreezing the planet. It was the beginning of a new era.

End of chapter 8

* * *

What did you think about this chapter? Did you love it? Was it plain awful? Let me know. All reviews are appreciated, whether they are good or bad. Don't keep me in the dark.


	9. Through The Times

**Moving Into Your Arms**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 9- Through The Times**

Six months passed since Minako used the Ginzuishou. Earth was completely restored. This ultimately led to the rise of Crystal Tokyo. Mamoru and Minako took the throne and ruled the Earth as King Endymion and Neo Queen Venus. Even though they held such royal positions, they never stopped calling each other by their previous names in private. Remembering Serenity's advice, they never put their task above their love for one another. This was reflected in Crystal Tokyo as it became a place of love and peace. They also grew closer to each other like Serenity said they would. King Endymion and Neo Queen Venus were not the only two who decided to celebrate their love in Crystal Tokyo.

"How did you enjoy Makoto and Ami's wedding Mina?" King Endymion asked as he was getting dressed in his night clothes. Minako was already in their bed clad in her night gown.

"I enjoyed it a lot Mamoru. I think my favorite part of the wedding was when Makoto asked Haruka and Michiru when t_hey_ were going to tie the knot and Haruka pretended like she had to get some more punch."

The king chuckled and laid in bed with his wife. "I remember that. Michiru gave her such an evil glare. She might tie Haruka into a knot if she doesn't commit soon. They have been together for a while."

Minako rested her head on Mamoru's chest, listening to his heartbeat in silence.

Mamoru pulled Minako closer. "What are you thinking about love?"

"I'm just thinking about us. We have been through so much together and after many failed romances, I have finally found my king. Mamoru, you are a wonderful husband. I love you so much and I cannot imagine my life without you. You have healed my soul from all of the hurt that I have experienced."

Mamoru ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. "And I love you too my queen. Mina, you have healed my soul as well. You mean so much to me. I'm so glad I can hold you like this every night and wake up next to you each morning. You complete me Mina."

Both leaned in to give each other a tender kiss. When they broke the kiss, Mamoru gazed into the eyes of his wife as he caressed her body.

"Mamoru?"

"Yes Mina?"

She placed his hand over her stomach. He knew exactly what she wanted.

"So you have been thinking about it too my queen?"

"Hai. I want to start a family Mamoru. You would be a great father."

"Would you like to try tonight?"

A faint blush painted Minako's face as she nodded. Mamoru took that as a sign to remove her night gown. To his pleasant surprise, she wasn't wearing anything under it.

"My turn." Minako said as she removed her husband's shirt. She then hooked her fingers to his night pants and undergarments at once and slid them down until they reached the floor. Her face turned a darker shade of red. She had been intimate with him before but she always blushed when she saw _that_.

"Mamoru...wow, you're already um…well that was quick."

Mamoru just smiled. "I can't help it. This is what my beautiful wife does to me." He then grabbed a pillow and placed it over what was making Minako blush. "I can cover it up if you like."

Minako removed the pillow. No, I like it.

Mamoru positioned himself in between her. "I'm glad you do."

Minako's voice became soft. "Mamoru, I_ need_ you."

"I will never neglect your needs my queen."

They spent the rest of the night bringing a new life into the world.

End of chapter 9

* * *

What did you think about this chapter? Did you love it? Was it just plain awful? Let me know. Reviews are always appreciated, whether they are good or bad. Don't keep me in the dark. I increased the rating of this story to M because of this chapter. I hope to wrap everything up in the next chapter.


	10. A Parent's Love

**Moving Into Your Arms**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 10- A Parent's Love**

_Five years later_

_Location: The Palace Gardens_

"Serenity, this place is beautiful. Mina and Endymion did a wonderful job creating the gardens." Rei said while she and Serenity were leaning on a tree.

Serenity pointed to a hill that wasn't too far away. "Speaking of the couple Rei, they are over there. Look at the king and queen of Crystal Tokyo."

Neo Queen Venus was resting her head on King Endymion's lap. She laid herself carefully on the blanket so that her long, beige gown would not get dirty.

"They are so cute together Rei."

"I know Serenity. It is almost like they were destined for each other, just like us."

A little pink-haired girl came running towards the king and queen with some flowers.

"Is that-?" Rei questioned.

"Mommy! Daddy! I picked these for you."

"Oh sweetie these are adorable!" Neo Queen Venus exclaimed. "Thank you Chibiusa."

King Endymion took a flower and placed it in his wife's hair just like he did over a thousand years ago. He then took another flower and placed it in his daughter's hair.

"I'm surrounded by two beautiful ladies whom I love very much. I couldn't ask for a better family." the king spoke in a deep voice.

Chibiusa looked on as her father leaned in to kiss her mother.

"_Not in front of our daughter Mamoru._" the queen whispered in a giggle.

"Why not? She should know that her father loves her mother. Chibiusa, I love your mother a lot. She makes very happy. I hope one day that you will be able to find a person that makes you happy."

"But you and mommy already make me happy."

King Endymion hugged his daughter. "Good. That means you can be my little girl forever then."

"Yup. Can I go play now daddy?"

"Of course you can honey." Neo Queen Venus answered.

"Yay! I promise to be very careful."

"Okay sweetie. Have fun!"

Serenity and Rei stared at each other with their jaws dropped.

"Chibiusa is now the daughter of King Endymion and Neo Queen Venus?" Serenity asked her lover.

"That's what it looks like, but how? Setsuna said that _we_ were the ones keeping her alive." Rei answered.

"You two were." a voice called out from behind them. They turned around and saw Setsuna.

"Setsuna, you said that everything would be explained in time. That was over a thousand years ago. I think now would be a great time to explain how." Serenity said.

"Very well. On the day before Rei confessed her love for you, I glanced into the future to see what would happen. Crystal Tokyo was still there but Chibiusa ceased to exist so I went to Crystal Tokyo on that day and explained to Endymion and Serenity about the changes that were soon to come because of what was happening in the past. It turned out that Endymion already had his suspicions about who Serenity truly loved but they still married only out of destiny. I offered to take Chibiusa for them before she was erased from history in that timeline and used my powers to preserve her."

"Preserved her?" Rei questioned.

"Yes. However, I could not preserve her forever. She had to have parents that lived in the future relatively soon or she would not have existed and that's where you two came in."

Setsuna could see that Rei and Serenity were confused. They had they "get to the point" look on their faces so she simplified her statements.

"Chibiusa is alive because you brought Mamoru and Minako together in the past. She retains her looks and personality from the power of the Ginzuishou that Serenity rebirthed in Minako.

"Ooooooh!" Serenity and Rei both said in unison.

"Had you two not brought them together, then Chibiusa would not have existed. The Ginzuishou would not have been rebirthed into anyone and Earth would still be frozen."

Serenity and Rei smiled at each other. They then saw Chibiusa run towards Setsuna with a bunch of flowers in her hand.

"Here you go Setsuna." Chibiusa said while picking out a few flowers to give her.

"Why thank you Small Lady."

"You're welcome."

Chibiusa then turned her gaze to Serenity and Rei and gave them flowers. Serenity and Rei's jaws dropped again.

"You can see us Chibiusa?!" Serenity asked in shock.

"Yes Serenity. Setsuna gave me the ability to see you and Rei. I can never forget my first mama. I still love you."

Tears glistened in Serenity's eyes as she kneeled to hug her former daughter. "Oh sweetie I love you too. It looks like you are getting along great with your mother and father."

"Yes mama. I love my daddy and new mommy so much! They give me a lot of love."

"That is great sweetheart! I'm glad they are treating you well."

Rei attempted to slide away from the two embracing in order not to ruin the moment. However, she was pulled down with them by Chibiusa's arm.

"Don't leave Rei." Chibiusa commanded. "I love you just as much as I love Serenity. I'm glad my mommy can be with you forever.

Rei tried to keep her own eyes from glistening with tears as Chibiusa latched onto her.

"Well thank you Chibiusa. I love you too hun."

"I wish you two could stay with us forever."

"Oh but we will sweetie. We will always be with you forever." Serenity said.

"Yeah and if you ever need to talk to us, just meet us right here at this tree and we will be there for you." Rei added.

"Really? They can do that Setsuna?" Chibiusa asked.

Setsuna nodded. "You're a very wise girl for your age so I think you can handle it."

"Chibiusa sweetie, the picnic is ready!" Neo Queen Venus called out to her.

"I have to go now but I will talk to you two soon." Chibiusa said as she hugged the women one more time. "Bye mommy. Bye Rei. Bye Setsuna".

The ladies said their goodbyes to Chibiusa and watched her run up the hill to her parents. They were already feeding grapes to each other. The king and queen even made a game out of it by trying to catch the grapes in each other's mouths.

"Mommy, daddy, you two are silly!"

Neo Queen Venus smiled at her daughter. "Silly and in love dear. Here try to catch one yourself."

Venus quickly threw a grape at Chibiusa. To her surprise, daughter actually caught it in her mouth. Her parents cheered her on and continued with their game. Chibiusa looked downhill and saw her former mother sharing a kiss with Rei. Setsuna was already gone. Serenity and Rei smiled back at Chibiusa, waving goodbye to her one last time before they disappeared hand in hand.

"_She's in good hands Rei._"

"_Hai. I know that Minako will raise her up to be a proper lady._"

"_Do you think there's an arcade in Crystal Tokyo?_"

"_Probably. Why Serenity?_"

"_Because I want to challenge you again. The winner gets a kiss._"

"_I know what you really want. I think you're addicted Serenity. Have you no self-control?_"

"_Nope._"

"_Haha, I don't either. Let's go!_"

"_I love you Rei, always and forevermore _"

"_I love you too Serenity, always and forever._"

"Chibiusa, who were you waving at just now?" Neo Queen Venus asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you mommy."

"Try me."

"Well, I was waving to angels."

King Endymion and Neo Queen Venus grinned at each other.

"You mean Serenity and Rei? They like to show up from time to time." King Endymion said.

"You know about them daddy?"

King Endymion pulled his daughter closer to him. "I sure do. In fact, it is because of them that I have an amazing wife and daughter now." Silent tears fell from his eye.

"Don't cry daddy."

"I'm sorry dear. I just get emotional every time I think about it."

Neo Queen Venus wrapped her arm around her husband and kissed his cheek.

Endymion wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at his family once more. "We should eat now before the food spoils."

The royal family had their picnic together. When they were finished, Chibiusa was the first one to go back into the palace. Before Endymion and Venus went back in, they turned around and looked at the sky.

"Thanks Rei. Thanks Usako." The king said in a gentle voice.

Endymion felt an object hit his head. "Ow!" He rubbed his head and investigated the ground. He saw a small pebble by his foot.

"_Really_ Usako?"

The queen kissed Endymion's head. "I bet that's her way of saying you're welcome."

The couple laughed as they went inside.

End of chapter 10

* * *

Author Notes:

So what did you think about the story? Did you love the story? Was this story just plain awful? Reviews are always appreciated, whether they are good or bad. Don't keep me in the dark. Let me know what you liked the most. Perhaps you were more interested in the Rei x Usagi romance. Maybe you were more interested in the Chibiusa aspect. This is my first completed story. I would like to thank all of my reviewers and I hope you all enjoyed the ride. Looking back on it, this fanfic should have been titled "Moving On Into Your Arms" instead but "Moving Into Your Arms" is still good. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
